I Love You Too
by rockleeluver4ever
Summary: This is my Rock Lee/OC one-shot fanfic with SEVERE LEMON WARNING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I used my own character that I named Riko. This fanfic basically has no point other than to fulfill my/other fangirls smutty and perverted needs. Enjoy!


**I Love You Too.**

**Ok, so yeah…I sorta have this HUGE, CRAZY, CREEPY, AND UNNATURAL obsession with Rock Lee…so yeah…this is what it's resulted it =_=U. I don't care, I know I'm a perv. 3**

**But whatever…I hope all of you other Rock Lee fangirls enjoy this Rock Lee/OC lemony one-shot made with 100% lemony goodness =9. So PLEASE BE WARNED. (Sorry if it's more pornographic than you expected)**

And Riko is the character I use for myself in all my fanfics, her name means Jasmine (which is my real name).

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN ROCK LEE (ha ha, yes I do, he's minez betches) lol srry.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY. NARUTO IS PROPERTY OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND VIZ MEDIA BLAH BLAH BLAH! XP**

**~BEGIN~**

"Oh Lee…" Riko said tenderly as Lee hugged her tightly against his chest. She hugged him back eagerly, thinking this could only happen in dreams and dreamt of more.

"Riko, I love you…I love you so much, you're the person most precious to me," Lee said softly, squeezing her ever so tighter.

"Lee, I love you too, you are the world to me, I don't know what I'd do without you," Riko said to him quietly. Her voice was shaky because she had begun crying since she was so happy that Lee had finally returned her feelings toward him.

"Sweet heart, why are you crying?" Lee asked while wiping the tears from her tear-streaked face softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I'm just so happy that's all," Riko replied, embarrassed. She felt like such a kid for acting that way. But she loved her beloved Rock Lee with all her heart; nothing could ever break them apart.

"I'm happy too…I've finally found love with you, and now I want to protect you with my life," Lee replied back embracing her again.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that from you Lee…oh!" Lee suddenly kissed her passionately full on the lips. Riko was shocked at first, but then started kissing back. They begun French kissing, Riko enjoyed the sensation of Lee's tough lolling about her mouth like a snake; and she kissed him harder. When they finally broke apart from the make out session, Lee had begun kissing the side of her neck, which made her start giggling, since she was incredibly ticklish, especially in that area. Lee laughed with her still kissing every square inch of skin on her neck his lips could reach. Riko gasped as Lee planted a large hickey on the right side of her neck.

"Now you'll remember this forever," Lee said in her ear.

"Like I'd ever forget something as wonderful as this…" Riko replied back giggling again. Riko begun stroking Lee's hair and began kissing him again while Lee reached up under Riko's shirt and begun fiddling with her bra strap.

"Lemme get that for you," Riko said, heart pounding. She undid her bra strap and Lee took off her shirt easily while Riko tried to determine some way to get off Lee's green jumpsuit. Lee blushed even harder as her breasts were revealed. Riko blushed embarrassedly, especially since she had the flattest breasts out of all of her friends, and she was pretty tall too. Lee fiddled with his own jumpsuit and Riko helped strip him down to his underwear. (Of course Lee would have to wear normal underwear under the jumpsuit, cause if he wore boxers, they're show through). Riko felt light headed as she saw the large lump in his underwear. But she was still so excited and aroused at the same time as her heart thumped harder and harder. Riko slid her fingers down Lee's well-built bare chest, right over his stunning six-pack. Her breasts squished against Lee's chest as the two of you hugged, making Lee give a nervous gulp. Riko's nipples suddenly tightened under Lee's hot stare. Lee then cupped both of them in his hands and gave a tight squeeze that sent shivers down her body. Then he bent down and began kissing each one, running his tongue over her nipples to add the most satisfying effect.

"How's it feel?" Lee asked her.

"Oh…it's wonderful…Lee, I need more…more of you…" Riko stammered, hot all over. Her vagina began feeling wet all over, as if telling her it wanted to feels Lee's seducing touch and his powerful thrusts.

"I was just about to say the same Riko," Lee had then pushed her gently onto the bed and was now on top of her. He slid off her shorts easily and pulled off her cotton panties and threw them on the floor. Riko put her feel up to Lee's hips and used them to slide off his underwear showing Lee's large penis, sticking straight up, ready for action. Riko spread her legs wide open, ready to feel him inside her at any moment.

"How do you want it?" Lee asked Riko, grinning seductively.

"Hard…fast…I don't care, all I need is you…" Riko replied back.

Riko's heart about ready to burst in two. Lee went down slowly, his growing erection now at the opening of her purity. Lee slid it in smoothly and the thrusts began. He went a little too fast and Riko moaned and yelped in pain and clawed at Lee's back since it hurt so much at first.

"Riko, are you alright?" Lee asked her worriedly, sweat dripping off his chest and forehead.

"Of course Lee, keep going…I need you inside me," Riko moaned. But it was true, she was ready for more. Lee took out his penis and grunted while you sighed in relief since the pains were over. Lee reentered and thrusted even faster and you found that the second time wasn't as bad. You were now in pure ecstasy and extremely satisfied as Lee continued thrusting into you.

"Say my name Riko…say it," Lee said hungrily.

"Lee…oh…Lee…harder…harder!" Riko begged, and Lee kept going as hard as he could.

Right when Lee did a particularly hard thrust, she felt a curious shiver that told her her orgasm was building…one more heavy thrust should do it…

"Aha…" Lee said, realizing the shift. Lee was ready, he was going to blow Riko's mind away, he wanted…he needed to feel her cum. Lee did his hardest thrust yet and Riko gasped loudly from the intense and pleasurable orgasm Lee had given her.

"Finally…" Lee replied, grinning down at Riko, "I thought I wasn't working you hard enough." They continued for about an hour, where Lee moved into his orgasm as well, spasms rippling through him as they both moaned in pleasure. They then stopped, out of breath and layed next to each other, panting and sweating like crazy. Lee reached for Riko's hand and held it while they both attempted to regain their breath.

"Tired?" Lee asked her.

"Haha, of course not," Riko replied breathlessly.

"Good, cause' we're just getting started," Lee answered back, a horny look on his face. Lee rolled on top of Riko again and began kissing and licking every inch of her bare body. Her face, neck, chest, and then he came to her breasts when he took each one in his mouth and began to suck on her nipples like a baby still addicted to its pacifier. Riko grunted and felt shivers run through her spine as Lee begun licking and nibbling on her right ear, then felt his tongue enter her ear, giving an arousing effect.

"Oh Lee, you're too much for a girl to handle…" Riko said jokingly.

"I just love the way your body feels, smells, tastes, looks…I can't help it," Lee said. Lee moved down near Riko's vagina and suddenly Riko was startled by an electric charge as Lee's tongue pressed into her clit. He moved his tongue in and out slowly, adding to the pressure. Riko felt she would cum at any moment as he continued.

"I love the way you taste…" Lee said satisfyingly. Soon Lee took out his tongue, Riko signed in relief, having being panicked about if she came with his mouth on her. Lee then took his pointer finger and pushed it into her, thrilling and exciting her as she bucked up and down, following the rhythm of his movements. His finger went slowly in and out and during all that pleasure; Riko reached her second orgasm and came. She shocked herself and cried out.

"Lee, oh my…Lee," Riko said.

"It's alright dear," Lee kissed her on the forehead and stopped. But Riko was just getting started herself, she felt hot all over and she wanted to hear Lee's cries of pleasure now.

"It's my turn now," Riko said to Lee with a seductive grin spreading across her face. She rolled over on top of Lee and moved down toward his crotch where she attacked his penis wish such ferocity that Lee let out a loud gasp. She bit down hard and begun sucking him dry, enjoying his creamy taste mixed with flesh. Lee looked up into her face longingly, wanting more.

"Riko, please, work me some more…it feels so good," Lee cried. Riko sucked as hard as she could, not letting a drop go to waste.

"Riko, I want you…I want to hold you in my arms," Lee whispered to her. Riko released him and Lee pulled her down where he wrapped his arms around her, groping and cupping her breasts and butt. They kissed passionately and they both continued touching every part of each other's bodies within their reach. Riko then layed with her head nuzzled against Lee's chest while he had his arm around her back.

"I love you Lee," Riko sighed in contentment and happiness.

"I love you too my dear Riko," Lee answered happily and extremely satisfied with himself. They both kissed each other one last time, and then out of exhaustion, they both fell fast asleep instantly…their dreams occupied by their deep feelings of love for each other.

**~END~**

**Me- (too horny to say anything while getting continuous nosebleeds)**

**Lee-GAI-SENSEI WOULD BE SO PROUD OF ME! AW THE JOY OF YOUTH!**

**Well…I hoped you enjoyed it…and yeah……..please rate and comment to let me know what you think. xD**


End file.
